Yummy Yummy (1994 video)
"Yummy Yummy" is the second Wiggles video that was made and released in 1994. It features Anthony's dad John Patrick Field playing as John the Cook. This video features 13 songs such as Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) and The Monkey Dance. Synopsis This video features 13 "ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs"with The Wiggles having fun with there friends dancing and playing, also they cook yummy food with John the Cook. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because, he loves eating everyone else's food. Song List #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Greg's Magic Show: "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #I Am A Dancer #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Numbers Rhumba #Joannie Works With One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Henry's Dance #Walk #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro was playing, the song of "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps hes finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer At the end of the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate heat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. *'Song 13': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said,"they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right. At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *John William Field- Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) * Sue Auckland and Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents * Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice * Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) scene) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Others *John Patrick Field - John The Cook *Sue McAuley - Vanessa The Dancer *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Lucy Fixit Release Dates '''Australia' - October 11, 1994 America - (re-release version) Album The "Yummy Yummy" album had 21 tracks that featured songs and peoms. ''CD Songs *Fruit Salad (Heard in the credits but in Wiggle Time) *Willaby Wallaby Woo *Come On Let's Jump *Fais Do Do *Ponies (On the re-recorded Wiggle Time video) *Shake Your Sillies Out *Would You Giggle *Butterflies Flit *Where Is Thumbkin? *Veil *Yawn Yawn Yawn Gallery Image:YummyYummyOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Video title Image:The Wiggles and John the Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook Image:Hot Potato.jpg|The Wiggles in: Hot Potato Image:Hot Potato 2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook Image:Shaky Shaky.jpg|The Wiggles without their shaking clothes Image:Shaky Shaky_0002.jpg|The Wiggles with their shaking clothes Image:Teddy Bear Hug.jpg|The Wiggles in: Teddy Bear Hug (Feat Henry) Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. - Introduction.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|The Wiggles In: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Image:Greg's Magic Show - The Box of Mystery.jpg|Greg's Magic Show. Image:I Am A Dancer.jpg|Dorothy in her ballet shoes. Image:IAmADancer2.jpg|The Wiggles in: I Am A Dancer (Feat Vannsesa) Image:Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes.jpg|The Wiggles in Crunchy Muchy Honey Cakes. NumbersRhumbaIntro.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Image:Numbers Rhumba.jpg|The Wiggles in Number's Rhumba Image:Joannie Works With One Hammer Introduction.jpg|Anthony's Workshop in: Making Clay (Spoken) Image:Joanie Works With One Hammer.jpg|The Wiggles in Joannie Works With One Hammer. Image:The Monkey Dance.jpg|The Wiggles in The Monkey Dance. Image:Henry's_Dance.jpg|Henry Talks To Captain Feathersword. Image:Henry's Dance 2.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in Henry's Dance. Image:Captain_Feathersword's_Sword_and_Hat.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Greg and Murray. TheWigglesWalkinginLine.jpg|The Wiggles walking in line. Image:Walk.jpg|The Wiggles in Walk. TheLoungeRoom.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. TheWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1994.jpg|The Wiggles explaining about Dorothy's birthday. Image:LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit Image:Dorothy's Birthday Party - Short Story.jpg|Dorothy's 5th Birthday Party dance Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)1.jpg|Captain Feathersword explaining to The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|Dorothy's Presents TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Everybody except Jeff sleeping TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song album YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|Yummy Yummy album WiggleTimeVideo-EndCredits.jpg|Wiggle Time video Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - Picture and Story Book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt-EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids: Live In Concert YummyYummySongList.jpg|Back VHS cover Yummy Yummy - full video cover.jpg|Full VHS cover Slideshow YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster 1994 Wiggles promo photo.jpg Trivia *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't around back then. *In "''Henry's Dance", Anthony wears a white shirt while doing the dance. When kids first saw him in the song with the white shirt back in the 90's, they had no reason why. The reason why he wore a white shirt over the chroma key is, if he stands in front of it with a green or aqua shirt of one of those colours, it will turn invisible underneath the chroma key screen. *This was the first video to have a chroma key in the background of a song. *This video features the first time when Jeff plays Henry's voice. *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. The person who played as Captain Feathersword in the "Hot Potato" song is another brother of Anthony who is another John Field but his birth name is John William Field. *This is another video that shows what's at store. *Some people called it the sequel of a Wiggles video. *In "Shaky Shaky", Anthony plays a Fender Telecaster electric guitar that is later played by Murray in Big Red Car. In "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" and "I Am a Dancer", he plays a Fender bass guitar. *"Joannie Works With One Hammer" and the Wake Up Jeff! scene were both filmed in the same time. *"The Monkey Dance" was filmed by two camera angles. *This is the first video to be awarded as 'Highest Selling Children's sales through videos' at the AVSDA Awards. *"Hot Potato" with prologue, "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) were filmed in early 1994. The rest such as "Shaky Shaky" and "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" were filmed later that same year. *In "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) because of filming, Anthony played the Blue Wiggle. 2 minutes later, he dressed up as Captain Feathersword. At the end, he dressed up back to a Blue Wiggle. Also See Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1994 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's